crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Housen
Housen Academy, home of the Housen Killer Corps who control the school with a strict chain of command. Feared as an unbreakable Empire, it was ruled for years by King Joe who later passed on his leadership to the Moonlight Brothers' Mitsumasa. Today, Mikuni Yuukyou is the Boss of Housen. Suzuran's biggest rival. One of the Big Four of Toarushi. ''History Of Housen'' Unlike Suzuran, to this day the monolithic Housen has had only one leader at any given time for generations, around whom the entire school is structured, and who holds the school together with an iron grip. Despite the strength of the incredible men who have ruled it's Empire, Housen values their strength in numbers, they have no qualms about ganging up on their opponents if it fits into their strategy. There have many groups who face their wraith, but they hate, and wish to defeat Suzuran High the most, their rivalry spans generations. ''Skinhead Army One of Housen's rules is that, aside from the leaders, everyone shaves their head. As such, it has also come to be known as the Skinhead Army. Housen is infamous for sending waves of Skinhead soldiers to ambush, intimidate or even decimate their enemies. Controlled by a militant chain of command , these baldies are always ready to act at any moments notice, Housen's Killer Corps prove themselves to be a truly fearsome foe for any gang in Toarushi. Housen Dynasties Housen is known for their Bosses long reins and familial dynasties that span generations. Makio Bitou was the first of the infamous Bitou Brothers to enter Housen, and it's unknown exactly when he took over, but he was considered the strongest fighter in the school's history, before his untimely death. Tatsuya Bitou enrolled during Narumi Taiga's reign, who was a former underling of his elder brother. When Taiga lost to Suzuran, Tatsuya took over the school in his sophomore year, around the time his younger brother, Hideyuki Bitou joined Housen, but they used a couple of senior pawns as figure heads to keep a low profile. Hideyuki became the boss after Tatsuya decided to go underground,but his leadership is cut short when the freshmen King Joe defeats him in a one-on-one, thus officially ending the Bitou Dynasty. King Joe would continue to flourish as the Boss of Housen, all the way through his Senior year, when he began to face pressure by the growing influence of the The Moonlight Brothers over Housen. After being forced into a War with Suzuran he knew they would lose, Joe took the opportunity to pass the reigns over to the third youngest of the Moonlight Bros, freshmen Tsukimoto Mitsumasa, this ended King Joe's legendary lordship over Housen. Having gained new conviction, and much to live up to, Mitsumasa and his brothers sought to make Housen the strongest army again, with Mitsumasa facing many challenges, later proving him self to be a worthy General. After Mitsumasa's graduation, his youngest brother, Mitsunori took over Housen. '''Note: If the student overtake another student's position by a fight, it will be written as TAKEN BY.' Judo Hall Meeting Place for the Housen higher ups. Where plans of action such as war with Suzuran and where King Joe fought Mitsumasa. Housen's Uniform Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Housen Category:Housen 21st Class Category:Housen 23rd Class Category:Housen 24th Class Category:Housen 25th Class Category:Housen 26th Class Category:Housen 27th Class Category:Housen 28th Class Category:Housen 29th Class Category:Housen 30th Class Category:Housen 31st Class Category:Housen 1st Class